Fantine's Arrest
by WolfSinger
Summary: Short SongFic. Pretty much, my version of Fantine's Arrest. in story format.


Fantine's Arrest

By: WolfSinger

Summary: Short SongFic. Pretty much, my version of "Fantine's Arrest." in story format.

Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. I do not own the characters, or the story line, or the plot. Or the Title of the song. xD

* * *

Fantine grimaced at the scent of alcohol on the man's breath. He stumbled near to her, and allowed his rude hands to brush across her poorly cropped hair. "Hello my dearie," he mumbled, his words barely audible. She humored him reluctantly, frightfully smiling and taking his hand. She gently guided his touch, experience telling her his intentions. Then, leaning dangerously close, she whispered an inviting salutation to the drunkard.

- -

Fantine hurried heart pounding, pausing only to hide in the deep shadows cast between the merciless streetlights. The ripe smell that was protruding from the filthy underground sewers combined with the damp misty air and created a concoction that was hardly bearable. She wiped away the icy perspiration that had accumulated along her brow and only out of desperation breathed the foul atmosphere. Javert's booming voice echoed down the dark alleyways and was followed by a pair of furious feet. He was gaining at an unbeatable speed. "I'll have you arrested, you lowly whore!" he threatened as he came upon her, throwing her brutally to the grimy pavement.

"Please monsieur, you don't understand," she whined helplessly.

"What's more to understand, prostitute? Someone as low as you rudely insulting an innocent gentleman. Hah! Don't think your tears will grant you any pity. Save your story for the court!" Javert grabbed Fantine's shoulders and shook her, commanding that she stand. The drunkard, now seeming to have overcome the overpowering force of the alcohol, finally caught up to the policeman and told his account in broken, breathless words.

"That's her," he panted, resting his hands upon shaking knees, "that's the whore who attacked me." There was a pause as he gasped for lost air. "I was on my way home, crossing through the park and she lunged at me." He exaggerated the red mark on his cheek laid by Fantine's hand, a strike made in defense.

"Thank you, my good man. You are no longer needed here, as you have already shared your account. You may rest peacefully, monsieur, knowing that in one hour this rat will be placed in its proper cage." He shook Fantine, and she wailed. With one hand he silenced her until they reached the court.

- -

Javert turned the brass handles and thrust the double doors open. Startled, the judge looked up from his paper work. "What is all the fuss Javert," he started curiously over the dark rims of his spectacles, "who is this woman you have here?"

Javert repeated the lie the drunken man had told him.

"I see," the judge began, "she has certainly created a disturbance. She shall go to jail then."

"Oh God, please! I have a child!" Fantine fell to her knees, and pleaded through her tears. "I send her all that I can. Oh, Cosette… my Cosette will die!" She became hysteric, and her appearance was even more horrific than it had been on the street. She sobbed loudly and tears poured through eyes that had become swollen and red. Javert struck her.

"Please—that will not be necessary, Inspector." A man who had remained silent through the ordeal now stood calmly and approached the woman. He wore a dark blue suit and newly shined black shoed that clicked and broke the silence as he walked. He peered piteously at Fantine through merciful hazel eyes. His curious expression then changed to that of guilt as he recognized one of his former factory workers. "My dear, how have you come to be this way? What have I done for you to deserve this life?" Fantine stood slowly, shaking as she clenched her thin, starved hands into fists of rage that actually posed no sort of threat. She staggered towards the man, and then she spit in his eyes. Javert quickly pulled her back, and the mayor calmly pulled a laced handkerchief from his breast pocket and cleaned the residue from his face.

"You," Fantine cried, "this is all your fault! Don't you mock me, after I have lost my pride, after I've gone through hell!"

"Shut up, whore!" Javert scolded.

"Please, let her speak." He turned to Fantine. "Now, will you please explain what has happened?"

"Your foreman sent me away from the factory. My daughter lives with an innkeeper man and his wife, and she is very ill. I send her all that I can…" Her tears began to protrude again. "Please, sir, she is very ill. She needs money for a doctor. I've sold my hair, my possessions, my body… I have nothing left." She collapsed to the floor, and resumed her sobbing.

The mayor turned to Javert and chose his words carefully. "You will let this woman go, Inspector—"

"But, monsieur—"

"No—no more words. I will see that she is taken care of."

"Please, monsieur mayor, pardon my protestation, but is this really your place to—"

"I am the mayor of this town, and I command you to leave her to me, Inspector."

Javert, humiliated, gave a final glance to the woman, to the mayor, and then left the room in quiet fury.


End file.
